Claude's Parentage
by Gwynhafra86
Summary: A One-shot based on the prompt of Claude being the lovechild of Sebastian and William. Hints of mpreg and mild crack. Some inconsistencies with canon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. I only own my disobedient muse.**

**Rating: T / PG-13**

**Warning: Mentions of mpreg. Some inconsistencies with canon. Don't take this too seriously.**

**Pairing: Sebastian Michaelis X William T Spears**

Prompt: From a comment of "Claude looks like the lovechild of Sebastian and William"

Claude's Parentage

William hated demons to the core. Vile, disgusting creatures from hell that taint and corrupt anything they touched. They were a threat to the very souls that William and his already understaffed Shinigami division had to reap.

William encountered a number of demons in his life, and, while hating them, pretty much had little to no contact with them, since Shinigami were neutral beings who stayed out of combat as often as they could, unless it was in a case of self-defense. William would not strike them down as long as they left him alone, and so far, this was satisfactory.

Then came the day he met the collared hound, loyal butler of a twelve-year-old child. Apparently he was named after a dog too, if the cinematic records of the demon's master were accurate. Sebastian, a most common, disagreeable name. No thanks to his wayward underling, Grell Sutcliff, he was forced to bow to the dark creature, as proper etiquette dictated of him. The creature responded to the apology by trying to skewer him with Grell's custom-made scythe, though William caught it easily between two fingers. Demons and their backstabbing ways. He really hated them after all.

He would love to claim some kind of compensation for his overtime duties and all the trouble Grell put him through, but the higher-ups were under the impression that they operated on unlimited fuel. He had to juggle his duties of overseeing his underlings, reaping souls, and making sure that Grell did not get himself into more trouble. (Apparently confiscating his scythe and replacing it with two pairs of scissors did nothing to quench the redhead's troublemaking tendencies. He lost count of the number of times he had to drag Grell's sorry arse back to the Shinigami headquarters.)

He wanted to avoid demons, but with Grell's tendencies of running off to a certain butler, it was impossible. He would rather not remember the times he walked in to retrieve Grell only to find the redhead fawning over Phantomhive's demon butler like a cat in heat. Sebastian always threw him this smirk whenever he made an appearance, almost as if goading him for having to face the one creature he couldn't stand on such a frequent basis. It took every ounce of self-control he honed over the centuries to not run his scythe through that demon.

Being back in HQ made no difference, not with Grell gushing over how good looking Sebastian was in a suit that day, how Sebastian was so good with his fingers (he meant the way Sebastian played the violin), and how he would want to have Sebastian's babies. (William entertained the idea of HQ overrun by redhaired, noisy demons babies, and shuddered at the thought). Why oh why did he have to be Grell's babysitter? William had a feeling that Grell's punishment felt more like his punishment instead.

William remained sullenly overworked, underpaid and understaffed, and was pretty much convinced that his life couldn't get any worse when the devil came knocking on his door, literally. He initially thought it was Grell, who left the inn they were staying in and headed out to look for Phantomhive and gang quite a few hours ago. Upon opening the door, however, he realized that he was mistaken, as he was greeted with the sight of a smiling demon instead. He closed the door immediately, though Sebastian held out his hand to prevent it. It resulted in the door lying on the floor in splinters. Not for the first time, William had to count to ten before he could speak, an art he perfected after having handled Grell for so long.

"You're not welcome here, demon. Go away." He was, at that moment, overworked, underpaid, understaffed and over exhausted. Unlike demons, Shinigami required sleep, and he'd very much like to get at least a few hours of winks before he trundled off for his next job.

Sebastian continued smiling in a way which indicated that he had business to talk with the death god. Underworld business. "My apologies for disturbing you this late at night. I require a small favour for a task I've been assigned to, and you're the only one I can consult." If William's deductions were accurate, Sebastian being here could only mean that his master had ordered him to, and the demon was notoriously devoted to carrying out his master's orders perfectly. It will be difficult to shake him off. Damn that Grell for giving off his location.

William opened his mouth to retort, since he wanted to have nothing to do with demons, and providing assistance to one, leashed or not, disgusted him. He thought better of it though, as the quickest way to shake this guy off was probably just to do whatever he wanted and send him on his way. He desperately wanted to sleep. Adjusting his glasses, he pinned the demon with a cold stare. "Make it quick."

Sebastian's smile widened, and the death god was beginning to wonder if he might have made the wrong choice. He tensed when Sebastian reached into his coat, though the demon merely took out a photograph and held it before the bespectacled death god.

"I require information on this lady. Her name is Joanne Sullivan, and my Master has ordered me collect any detail you might provide me." The butler spoke smoothly.

William took the photograph, looked at it briefly and returned it to the demon before wiping his fingers with his handkerchief. He knew the girl, since she was on the list of souls to be reaped the next day. Of course, that would also mean that he could not disclose her information. "I'm afraid I do not know anything of this person. Now if you'd excuse me, it is late and you should leave." He looked down briefly at the door lying uselessly on the ground, and entertained the thought of asking for a change of room, though it would be quite troublesome to explain its sorry state to the innkeeper in the first place.

Sebastian's red gaze bore through him, and William held his ground, not betraying any emotion. Wearing his emotions on his face was a weakness, and could be a dreadfully bad one when facing a demon. There was a brief moment of tension between them, though it dissipated when Sebastian gave a soft laugh. "You're a stubborn one. Would you mind me taking a look at this lady's cinematic records then?"

William's eyes narrowed. To let a demon lay his hands on a soul's memories? That was the biggest insult ever! Sebastian gave another soft laugh. "I see. You wish to make a deal then. If you'd allow me to take a peek at the records, I'd fix this door."

"The records are not something to be traded so cheaply for." William spoke tonelessly.

"I guess I do not have a choice then." Sebastian shrugged. Before William could even blink, the demon butler had the door fixed. Bad news was, he locked himself up in the room with the death god.

"Get out!" William loathed the thought of sharing breathing space with this vile creature. Sebastian merely took a few confident steps forward and backed him against the wall.

"I guess I'll have to use other ways to persuade you to give me the information then." Sebastian leaned close.

William shoved him away. "Sorry, but I have no interest in that area. Go look for Grell."

Sebastian's smile was innocently serene. "Neither do I. You intrigue me though."

William summoned his scythe and attacked him. Normally, he would have a good chance to win, or at least draw against an opponent of this level. However, having operated on depreciated energy levels for a few days now, his fighting prowess decreased greatly. The battle ended with William as the loser, pinned under a smug demon, who reached out and caressed the cheek of his prize.

"Don't touch me, demon!" William snarled.

Sebastian leaned down and nibbled his ear lightly. "I'm sorry. I do not intend to leave without the information required by my master. I will offer you compensation though…by giving you a night of pleasure."

William recognized this to be one of the demon's skills – the demon's seduction, or Whisper. Shinigami were immune to this though (sans Grell, who was the shame of Shinigami), and the words had no effect on him. On the contrary, he shuddered with horror. Sebastian took that quiver to be of desire, and proceeded. Shinigami were not immune to physical pleasure, and as Sebastian's touches grew bolder, it took everything he had to not spill out all of the Shinigami's classified data.

It was the most torturous night for him ever, as well as the most pleasurable. He had never been more conflicted with himself - hating this, wanting this, loving this. He saw the gates of heaven, and resented the fact that it was a demon who sent him there.

If there was any shred of his pride left, it was the fact that no matter how the demon made him writhe and cry out, he just wouldn't give him the information he wanted. He hoped that Sebastian would take a hint, give up and leave him alone, but the butler went all the way, probably more times than was necessary. In the end, William was slumped in bed, exhausted, and Sebastian still couldn't get any detail out of him.

Far from being irritated, Sebastian actually looked pleased, as he cleaned and dressed William with his usual butler-like nature. He swept a lock of William's hair back and tucked it behind his ear before giving him a kiss. "That was wonderful. We should do that again."

"Get out…demon…" William snarled weakly.

Sebastian saluted, then obeyed and left the room. William buried his face in a pillow and groaned, angry at himself.

XXXXXX

Grell was being noisy, as usual. He wailed of Sebastian ignoring him, he wailed of not being able to touch the smexy demon butler. It really made his head hurt. The biggest headache of all, however, was that Grell wailed of William getting it on with Sebastian and having his babies, a privilege Grell wanted for ages and ages now.

Personally, William would be more than happy to swap. He didn't really have much of a say that one time. Damn that demon for having his way with him then leaving him to deal with the mess all alone. Said mess came in the form of a tiny, cloth swaddled bundle of gloom who barely made a sound and instead regarded the room with disinterest before going right off to sleep.

Backtracking a little to the time after Sebastian left, all that effort to keep classified information from Sebastian went up in smoke as Ciel baited Grell with the promise of letting Sebastian kiss him. With tongue. The redhead happily spilled all details of their prey, and thanks to that Phantomhive gang got to her first, and the Shinigami division had one less soul to reap. Well, demons might not lie but humans do, and Grell never had his wish of kissing Sebastian fulfilled. He returned whinier and more unbearable than usual.

William wanted to put the nightmare behind him, but that was impossible. Being a Shinigami, he was very much attuned to the presence of souls around him, and was even more attuned if there was one extra soul in him. A visit to the doctor confirmed his worst nightmare, and William's hatred for demons went up a notch. He could not do anything to it though. Shinigami were not allowed to reap souls which were not in the list. He could not take leave either. They were short staffed as it was, and no matter his condition, he had to go off to work. As time went by, and his condition became physically apparent, the higher-ups commanded him to go to work in drag, so as not to draw the attention of human beings. Grell was more than delighted to offer his assistance, which made it worse, actually, considering the flashy outfits he had to wear. His colleagues regarded him as a rare breed. William could only grit his teeth and bear with it.

When the time came, William forgot all about heaven as he went knocking on the gates of hell instead. He cursed and swore and wished for all demons to burn even as Grell held his hand and tried to offer moral support, though it was demoralizing.

"Come on now! You're having Sebast-chan's baby! Push, William, push on my behalf too. Aahn…I want to have Sebast-chan's babies too…" Grell whined.

William throttled him.

He felt a lot better after using his Grell-stress ball. Coming back to present time, William safely gave birth to a son, a child who was obviously more demon than Shinigami, much to his chagrin. The nurse laid the baby in his arms, and William took the chance to study him. His son's eyes were golden, and William wondered if it was because the baby was a hybrid of two beings who should never have been in contact with each other in the first place, or if that was really the child's natural eye colour.

His department sent him their well-wishes through gifts for the baby. The higher-ups sent him right back to work the minute he could walk again.

He named his son Claude, after a French artist whose works impressed him briefly. Like all demon babies, Claude grew up very, very fast. In a matter of months, he looked like a young boy, so much so that William could take the child with him on missions to help ease some of the staffing problems. He wanted to keep his son by his side, having learnt the hard way to never leave Grell to babysitting duties. The damned red haired Shinigami told Claude that one should always warm up before performing tasks…by tap-dancing. It was a habit William was unable to break his son out of. Fancy tap-dancing right before reaping souls.

A year after Claude's birth, William's son now looked like a young man, and like most young men, it was time for him to decide on his permanent career choice. To William's annoyance, Sebastian's genes acted up right at that moment, as Claude declared that he wanted to become a butler. The young man left home and headed off in search of a master, leaving William overworked, underpaid, and understaffed. That, and he was suffering from premature empty-nest syndrome.

This was fine. He was back to square one, so he just had to get used to it. He should so take a long leave and go on a holiday for a while once he was done with his endless duties. That, and he should get someone else to be Grell's babysitter.

Just like before, on one of his missions, William had a visitor, one he hadn't seen for a while (and had hoped never to see again). He threw his scythe the minute the demon walked in the door, but Sebastian caught it easily, while not letting his smile slip in the slightest.

"It's been a while, William." Sebastian greeted.

The death god adjusted his glasses. "I will not have you address me so informally."

If anything, the red-eyed demon merely smirked and walked over. "I need information."

The last time he said that, it had been anything but good, and William threw him a death glare before walking past him. "Get it from Grell. Good day."

Sebastian caught his hand and held on fast. "No. It is information only you can give me. You see, a certain golden-eyed demon butler caught my attention that day."

William stopped short in his tracks. Sebastian met Claude? When and where? Did that mean his son now had a Master?

Sebastian smirked. "Oh? That's a nice reaction from you. I take it you know what I'm talking about after all. I was only guessing."

"Why don't you just ask him directly then? You do not need to hear from me. I do not know who you're talking about." William said coldly.

"Indeed. Have you looked in the mirror lately? You could use that butler as a substitute for a mirror, since he's your spitting image, all the way to his emotionless nature and his disdain for me." Sebastian smiled. "He's serious over his work just like you too, though I'd say his skills and abilities are more similar to a demon's." He traced circles on William's stomach. "Grell always says that he wants to have my babies. Who would have thought that you'd be the one to give me a child instead? William T Spears? Why didn't you tell me that I'm a father?"

"What difference does it make? You vile demons have no feelings whatsoever. Are you trying to act fatherly towards him now?" For some reason, William doubted it.

Sebastian gave a soft laugh. "That is true. Like you say, we demons have no real feelings, and we are not paternal. On the contrary, Claude's master is an enemy of my master, so that makes Claude my enemy too. That being said, we like to make a claim on our possessions, and we do not let go of whatever belongs to us." He moved closer and spoke near William's ear. "I've made my mark on you, and our son is a living contract between us. You're mine, William. You won't be able to escape." With that said, Sebastian threw him one last smirk before walking out of the door, leaving William rooted there, struggling for a retort.

"Don't decide that for me on your own!" William yelled at Sebastian's retreating form. All he had in reply was a demon's laughter.

Omake (Happy Family)

William wanted a break. William needed a break. He wished he hadn't voiced it out loud though.

Currently two demon butlers were having a showdown on who could serve him best. William was just about to sleep when Claude introduced his newest creation on the menu, something involving tea and pudding. The name was too complicated for William to remember.

On the other end of the table, Sebastian held cake, and was cutting it to neat slices before serving it to the Shinigami. Both demon butlers remained suave and calm despite the sparks of hostility flying between them.

"Otou-sama. Please take a bite. It will refresh you after a hard day's work." Claude spoke up.

Sebastian was not to be outdone. "This cake revitalizes tired souls and calms frayed nerves. If you'd like I could feed you. Say 'aah'" Sebastian held a tiny piece up.

Claude's eyes flashed golden for a while. "Otou-sama doesn't need corrupted vermin like you to feed him." He said angrily.

Sebastian looked up nonchalantly. "Like you're one to talk. You're a demon too."

William dragged himself to his feet. This holiday was making him more weary than normal. "I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed."

That stopped the two butlers, who rushed off with inhuman speed and had William's bed prepared. "Otou-sama, please rest well." "William, please lie here." The two beds in the inn he was staying in were transformed into nothing short of an emperor's bed. He gave a long suffering sigh and massaged his head. Why wouldn't these two just leave him alone?

If that wasn't bad enough…

"Sabastian! This is an order! Stop ignoring your master and come back here! Also, would you stop sneaking out at night when I'm asleep?" Ciel snarled, tapping his still empty teacup impatiently.

"Claude! Didn't you say you'd never leave me alone?" Alois whined dramatically.

Both butlers obeyed, returning to their masters immediately, though for their own reasons.

"Of course. I will stay put if you'd kindly allow that gentleman to reside with us, young master." Sebastian said suavely.

Claude adjusted his glasses and turned to his own master. "I'd like to bring otou-sama home with us. I'm more than capable of providing for otou-sama now anyway."

Thus began the tug of war over one mentally and physically exhausted reaper. William let them go at it as he got up and headed out the door. "Forget holidays. I'm going back to work. In fact, I probably wouldn't mind working overtime right now."

In the end, William really hated demons after all…

::End of One-shot::

Some inconsistencies:

1. Claude is supposed to have met Alois much earlier. In this one, he meets Alois two years after William and Sebastian's first encounter, which in turn makes Ciel around 14 years of age.

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please**

-Gwyn


End file.
